Fragments Of Memories
by SharkieAteElmo-LexiV
Summary: Sora was findly found Riku, the man he was spent years searching for, but will Sora be able to face his fears? MaleXMale SoraXRiku


**Prolodge**

**Prologue ~Third-Person POV~**

Sora was sitting on the sandy beach of the once again peaceful , Destiny Island. The sunrise was setting over the infinite sea, that surrounded the island. The clouds overhead formed faces. Faces of old friends, lost enemies, and one face in particular. One face he'd rather forget; a face of someone who was no longer lost. A face that he saw every day, yet never long enough.

Riku. Sora's old time friend. A man he had desperately searched for so many years. The only person he ever dreamt of anymore. The face he saw everywhere he went. Riku was no longer enveloped in darkness. Sora had saved his life and brought him back to his childhood home. The home where Sora and Riku had spent endless summers together. Now things had changed. Sora kept himself separate from his old gang of friends. The reason haunted and antagonized him. Riku seemed to notice the distance, and kept away from it. Everything Sora had fought for was right in front of him, the only thing he had to do was reach for it.

"Hey, Sora!" Kiari chimed in her fragile high-pitch voice."What'cha doing all alone here?"

"Hey, Kiari. I was just watching the sunset. It's beautiful." He looked around, expecting to see a certain silver haired boy. "Where's Riku?"

"He's talking to Wakka. He said he'd catch up. Why, Sora?"

"I was just wondering. We never really hang out anymore." Today was the first day in 2 months that he had not seen Riku. It seemed almost vital to make sure it wasn't just another dream. A passing glance, a peek out of the corner of his eye, just to be sure he was still close by. It seemed foolish and stupid, but deep down it scared the shit out of him.

The sand behind Sora shifted noisily and Riku approached them. The sun had begun to sink into the sea and the grin on Riku's face shined in the remaining light. "Riku.."Sora mumbled, eyes locked on the silver haired beauty. Sora had tried to avoid situations where he was mesmerized by Riku. He tried desperately not to give away his darkest secret, but moments like this he could care less.

"Hey, Sora," Riku's voice softly said only to Sora." It's getting late. Do you want to walk home together? Kiari and Selphie are leaving me to walk alone." Kiari opened her mouth to say that he was lying, but closed it instinctively and smirked to herself.

"U-Um...Sure." Riku reached out to help Sora stand. Sora instantly grabbed his hand and let Riku pull him to his feet. He looked at Kiari and smile the best he could."Bye, Kiari. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Sora." A moment later he noticed his hand was still intertwined in the other man's. He looked down and he felt the blood rise to his cheeks. He pulled away and blush a deeper crimson red.

They both walked side-by-side along the sandy beach, watching the waves tumbled over each other and crash into the shoreline. The ski over-head was lite up with vibrant colors.

"It's been forever since we've hung out like this. No distractions, No choas. Just us. I miss that feeling," Riku confessed, looking at something only he could see.

"Me too." Sora paused, glancing at the ocean before meeting Riku's eyes. "I'm glad your back, Riku. It feels weird without you around, telling me what to do."

Riku smirked and causally grabbed Sora's hand. "I'm not going anywhere." They both came to a halt and stared lovingly into each others eyes. "I promise."

Sora smashed into Riku's chest, grabbing around his waist and holding onto the silver haired boy. Riku held Sora closer, nestling his head into Sora's spiky locks.

"I'm sorry," Riku mummer into Sora's hair. "I won't ever leave again."

After another few seconds, the boys released each other, expect for the hands, that were still intertwined.

Riku cupped Sora's cheek with his free hand. He gently began to rub a pattern with his thumb along Sora's cheek bone. Nudging him forward, he cautiously pressed his lips to Sora's once before pulling back and glancing at the brunette. Sora wrapped his free arm around Riku's neck and smashed his lips into the other's boys.

"Riku..You." Sora said inbetween rushed kisses. Riku released Sora's swollen lips and leaned farward and gently whispering::

"I love you too, Sora"

**((YAY!!! SOOO i luv ths story!! i need YUR help tho! so help?? plz? lol R&R peeps!! i luv yu all!! **kisses**))**

**Love::LexiV**


End file.
